villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goblin King (Scooby-Doo)
The Goblin King was the titular secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. He was a monstrous goblin who ruled the spirit world with a clawed iron fist, but also had inner vulnerability. The Goblin King was the father of Fairy Princess Willow, and was voiced by Tim Curry, who also voiced two other Scooby-Doo villains: Ben Ravencroft and The Mastermind. Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King The Goblin King was bribed by the greedy and corrupt magician, Krudsky to help him seize magical powers and take over the world, by using Princess Willow as bait. When Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo entered the spirit world to take his staff, the Goblin King captured them and locked them in his tower dungeon while he unleashed his goblin hordes on Halloween Night. The Goblin King made a deal with Krudsky and gave him his powerful scepter, but Krudsky betrayed him and turned him into a goose. Fortunately, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo nabbed the scepter and used it to bring everything back to normal. The Goblin King reprimanded Princess Willow and punished her for her reckless and selfish behavior by having her grounded for a year before he admitted that he's glad to have her back. He then congratulated the Mystery, Inc. gang for saving everything. The Goblin King erased everyone's memories (except Shaggy and Scooby's) to maintain peace in both worlds and took Krudsky back with him as a prisoner for his treachery. Quotes "Enough talk! Be thankful that I have more urgent matters to deal with. Take them away!" - The Goblin King ordering his guards "You are free, my minions. Go forth this night, and let goblin mischief reign!" - The Goblin King releasing his minions. "Show me the princess, or be destroyed!" ''- The Goblin King confronting Krudsky ''(Shaggy: "I'll never forget this.") "Bravest of mortals, you shall indeed remember, but all others must forget. By the shining rays of dawn, all memories of this night be gone!" ''- The Goblin King congratulating the Mystery, Inc. gang for their bravery and maintaining peace between both the mortal and the spirit worlds, and allowing Shaggy and Scooby to keep their memories of the night, but erasing Fred's, Daphne's and Velma's. Trivia *The Goblin King had some similarities to Rattlesnake Jake in ''Rango because he's the most feared creature in all the land (to mention his name sends inhabitants running for their lives) and although he was forced by the main villain to carry out his evil deeds, he took care of him in the end. *Despite the advertisements and the title of the film making him look like the main villain, it was Krudsky who was the true main villain who later became the temporary Goblin King. Gallery Goblin Hour.png Goblin King (Scooby-Doo).jpg The Goblin King's angry stare.png The Goblin King's evil laugh.png The Goblin King scolding Princess Willow.png Goblin King's Smile.png The Goblin King siccing his henchmen on Shaggy and Scooby.png Trick or treat.png Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Goblins Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Pawns Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Villains